Boxed Time
by CatalystOfTheSoul
Summary: The Box Ghost finds a most peculiar blue box. What's inside? A Danny Phantom/Doctor Who crossover for Pterodactyl.
1. Part 1: The Doctor

**A/N: Doctor Who crossover fic request I got a while back. All blame to Amazing Bluie for making it have more than one 'chapter'. As this was intended to be a one-shot the 'chapters' (or as I call them, parts) will be super short and...stuff. :) Anyway, I have it all written already, I'm going to update .:gasp:. _consistently_. Bask in the beauty of it, kitties. ALSO, TARDIS has been changed to Tardis for the pleasure of my eyes. .:faint:. I felt like the screen was yelling at me every time I typed it...  
**

**Blanket disclaimer: I own only the plot. I don't own Doctor Who, or Danny Phantom. I'm just an avid, crazed fan. =3**

* * *

**Part 1: The Doctor**

**Doctor: (v) to revise, alter, or adapt in order to serve a specific purpose or to improve the material. _EX: The Doctor revises, alters, and adapts in order to improve the universe._**

* * *

Rose grinned at The Doctor, holding on tightly as the Tardis made its journey through time and space. "Where to next, Doctor?" She asked, as gradually the whirring sound slowed and the Tardis stopped moving.

Smiling that thrilling smile of his, The Doctor shrugged. "Someplace on Earth, sometime...other than that, your guess is as good as mine.

With a happy jaunt The Doctor and Rose raced to the exit, "You first, my lady." The Doctor said, holding open the door.

With a slight bow and returned "Why thank you, fine sir," Rose exited what outwardly looked like an old 1950's London Police Box (which could also be described as a blue phone booth), and onto the paved sidewalk of an empty alley that faced a bustling street. She glanced back at The Doctor, who had come up behind her. "Are we in London?" She asked with sparking eyes, "Are we home?"

The Doctor shook his head, "Only one way to find out."

Laughing, Rose and The Doctor dashed out of the alley, into an ongoing flow of pedestrians that flooded the streets.

"Oh look," The Doctor said, pointing at a nearby stand of newspapers. "There's our place and date." He scooped one up, looking at its cover. "July 23rd, the year 2011, Amity Park, Illinois. We're in America, Rose."

"Really?" Rose looked around. "Interesting…Nice place, I guess, looks pretty normal."

The Doctor set the newspaper back down, strolling along the street with Rose. "It's only a few years further ahead of when I got you, the technology shouldn't be all that different, Rose. Besides…this is about the most unique town in the world right now, despite how it looks on the outside."

Rose looked at him in evident disbelief. "You? Saying this old place is unique? All full of honking cars and people trying to run to work on time? How can it be any different than any other town? There's got to millions of places you've seen that can surpass this place on the weird scale."

The Doctor winked, "No, I'd have to say this town is very high up on my 'weird' scale."

Rose raised her eyebrows. "Must have some bloody insane people here to have such a status." The Doctor nodded. "What?" She asked, smiling coyly, "Have they got the biggest crazy house in the world? Is it some sort of secret underground facility that hordes alien things—oh, wait, can't be that, we've already been there, and you didn't seem to be too impressed by it…let's see then, is it—"

The ground cut her off, shuddering, followed by a very loud—yet somehow distant—_boom_. The Doctor grinned mischievously, "I think, Rose, that you're about to find out. Come on." And taking her hand, he rushed in the direction of the blast.

* * *

**=) Update in a week, I guess. Dedicating this entire glorious fic to Pterodactyl.**

**~Catalyst**


	2. Part 2: The Ghosts

**Okay, chapter two. And for those of you that asked--this would be the tenth Doctor, David Tennant. XD Because I love him and watching _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ will never be the same again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Danny Phantom or Doctor Who--shoots, Doctor Who outlives me three times over.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 2: The Ghosts**

**Ghost: A ghost is the soul or spirit of a deceased person, which appears or otherwise makes its presence known to the living: **_**Ghost enjoy making themselves known to the living in the most destructive way they can think of - especially if such a way also happens to be slightly pathetic and tinged with an obsession for boxes.**_

* * *

The Doctor pulled Rose with him to a deserted street corner. The adjacent building shook eerily in greeting as something slammed into the above wall.

Rose looked up fearfully, backtracking. "What was that?"

"Well, I can't be completely sure, but…sounds to me like a ghost fight." The Doctor said, peeking his head around the structure in order to gaze upon the next street.

In a flash, he was standing back with Rose as a slab of concrete ripped inches of the protecting building passed his face. Eyes wide, The Doctor nodded in confirmation. "Yup, definitely a ghost fight."

"A ghost?" Rose asked, skeptical. "Like those blue gas things? The Gelth?"

"No, those were aliens." The Doctor said, holding Rose away from taking a look for herself. "These are ghosts."

"A…ghost? Are you sure it's not an alien?" Rose asked, trying to tug away enough to glimpse around the corner, where a form of gunfire could be heard. She turned back to The Doctor, scowling at the hand clasped around her arm. Her companion grinned.

"It's not an alien." He persisted. "They're ectoplasmic forms of post-human consciousness. Ghosts, Rose. Real, walk-through-your-wall, turn-invisible-at-will ghosts. Don't you just love it?"

Rose jerked her head in the direction of the unseen squabble, "Ghosts, if that's what you're really talking about, don't make noise that sounds like that. Ghosts don't throw concrete at you. And it most certainly was not a ghost that—that….Oh. My. God." Rose had just struggled close enough to see around the corner.

The Doctor laughed, walking into the intersection with her in order to gaze onto the full, glowing spectacle. Apparently, he no longer thought it unsafe to step out. "That's…that's a ghost?" Rose asked, astonished eyes taking in every detail of the fight raging along the pocked roadway.

The Doctor nodded; his smile widening. Rose stuttered for a moment, still processing the flying being, zigzagging around various obstacles. "But—Doctor, they're shooting at him!" The Doctor's face did not drop. He simply continued to beam at Rose in a way that obviously stated he knew something she did not, eyes flickering to her gaping expression and back to the fight routinely.

Rose stepped forward. "We have to help him." She stated, determined and sure that the Doctor, despiser of all things weaponry, would back her.

"No." the Doctor replied, now a bit more serious, once again taking hold of her forearm.

Appalled, she spun to glare in disbelief. "But it's four against one up there!"

He squinted carefully at the flashes of light steaming across the sky. "No…. I'd say…about three against four. Look closer."

"The girl down there, with the long red hair, is helping him. See how she's shooting more of the other shots before they can reach the ghost? On impact they'll blow up and never reach him." He winked at her, then directed her attention to the next slight anomaly.

"One of the three against him seems to be working on her own and arguing with that fourth about her aim, arguing with the first two not to be there, and yelling at her enemy to hold still. She doesn't care where she hits or how hard." Rose blinked in slight confusion, only now realizing that the one decked in red and riding hover board was trying to fight everyone at once in her own way.

"The first two are firing carefully, with enough strength to knock him out, but not enough to do real harm. The better the condition he's in, the better the results of any experiments they use on him, you see." The Doctor was grinning again.

"I see they need a stylist." Rose replied dryly, "I doubt it'll ever be normal for people to wear neon like that."

The Doctor shrugged without comment. He suddenly jerked his arm upwards, pointing towards a roof. "And the last pair is hidden at the top of that building there." Rose concentrated, noticing the shots that blasted out from the roof to destroy fatal shots heading for that flying black streak that twisted along the sky.

"So you see," The Doctor continued, "The ghost has better odds right now at winning this fight. And he's not even bothering to shoot back." The Doctor grinned. "I've been told that in these days he was known for trying to talk to his human hunters in order to convince them he was the good guy. My type of fighter, if you ask me."

Rose gaped at him, her attention pulled from the battle at a sudden thought. "…Doctor," she wondered, her eyes alive with knowing, "We aren't here by accident, are we? You intentionally meant—"

The Doctor held up a hand. "No, this is purely by accident." He smiled in that charming way of his, "But, I do admit, this is a time in history I've always wanted to see. After I heard the story, that is."

Rose flicked her vision back to the fight. "I'm guessing you mean his story." It wasn't a question as she watched the black and white clad ghost dodge yet another green flame, shouting something incoherent down to his attackers.

The Doctor nodded, jogging forwards. "Come on, Rose. I have a feeling our ghost is about to leave and I want a word with the parents."

Rose followed, a frown tugging at her lips. "The…parents?" She asked, watching as the ghost cautiously, yet efficiently, escaped the war ground and disappeared, causing his fight to stutter into an unexpected halt.

* * *

**Hehe. My short Part 2...And thanks to Amazing Bluie for editing. =) How could I live without you? ...Oh yeah, with no regard for grammar.**

**~Catalyst**


	3. Part 3: The Fentons

**Hey guys! I am _so_ sorry I'm a day late! School started yesterday and it was so hectic posting slipped my mind ****completely**! Don't kill me. I swear it was an accident and I'm sticking to my **consistent **updates for this story policy. =)

**Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor Who, or Danny Phantom.**

**

* * *

****Part 3: The Fentons**

**Fenton: An eccentric family line known for their paranormal studies. EX: _The Fenton family lives in the city of Amity Park, researching further into the study of ghosts than any other active paranormal institute has on its own before._**

* * *

Maddie scowled at the retreating form of the Red Huntress. If the girl had tried to be a little less _insulting_ and more helpful, they might have actually captured the ghost boy. Instead, she and Jack were going to have to pack up, once again, empty-handed.

Jack bustled around the site, looking for any traces of their prey or information that could be collected for later. Maddie packed their weaponry in the back of the GAV, jumping inside to scan for anything it's systems may have picked up while she was busy.

The green monitor flickered when she logged into its main database. Maddie sighed, immediately recognizing a rising virus. It had happened so many times since that ghost had possessed their vehicle… "Jack!" she shouted, "We need to re-program the RV again!"

"Well, maybe I can lend a hand." Maddie jerked, her hand immediately sweeping to her gun belt. She looked onto the face of a grinning man, with a somewhat timid young woman standing behind him, curiously inspecting the RV.

Maddie scowled, "Citizens shouldn't come too near a ghost fight. It's not safe."

The man shrugged, "That's good, because I'm no citizen. May I come in?" He asked. Maddie folded her arms, her lips tightening. She had no taste for tourists that came to spoil her research.

His smile dropped quickly. "Oh! Sorry. I forgot." His hand flashed into his coat pocket, pulling out a shiny badge. "I'm the Doctor, this is my _scientific_ partner, Rose, we're paranormalists from Britain. We've come to inquire about—"

"What is that?" Maddie interrupted, adjusting her goggles. The man stuttered, bemused. "Hold that out so I can see it better, please?" He blinked, holding out the badge for her to see. Maddie squinted, carefully fixing her goggles to setting I5967. "…I see." She said, a small grin spreading across her face. "Very nice…scientists indeed, did you make this…this illusion paper?"

After slight hesitation, he was beaming again. "I knew you'd catch that! Brilliant!"

Maddie nodded, smiling at his little anomaly. "Come on in. You mentioned something about giving me a hand with this virus?" She said, beckoning to the curious female he was with as 'the Doctor' entered.

He immediately stepped up to her command console, pulling out a device that activated with a hum and a blue glow emanating from its tip. "So, what's your real name?" She inquired, inspecting his work.

"Just the Doctor." He told her, squinting.

Maddie rolled her eyes in disbelief. "That's it? The Doctor?"

"That's his name." His friend—Rose—confirmed, also watching the Doctor work. "I don't believe we've gotten yours, though." She finished.

"Maddie." three voices answered simultaneously. Maddie blinked, watching the Doctor straighten with a grin and her daughter poke her head in, gazing curiously at all three of them from outside the GAV.

"All done." the Doctor stated, replacing his device. "You shouldn't have any more problems after that."

"That was fast." Jazz commented from her post, leaning on the door. Jazz frowned. "You must be a pretty smart guy to get it done that quickly. I've seen dad slave for hours over viruses that infected this hunk of junk." She ended the sentence staring around the inside of the vehicle with disdain.

He nodded, holding a hand to her. "Well, I'm a very clever man. You are?"

She looked suspiciously at the offered hand, keeping her arms tight about her midsection. "Jasmine. But I go by Jazz." Something about this Doctor seemed very odd, and ever since learning about her brother's secret, Jazz had become overprotective when it came to new 'paranormalists'.

"Oh, nice to meet you Jazz," he said, smoothly replacing his hand in his jacket pocket. "I'm the Doctor. And this is Rose." He informed her, jerking his head at Rose, who smiled.

"So I heard." Jazz replied coolly, her eyes flicking up to her mother. "Mom, dad thinks he found the place where Danny phased through the concrete. He wants you to help him pull up a bit of the street for samples, but I keep telling him that it's illegal to intentionally do damage without permission from the city."

Maddie frowned a little. "Tell him that we can go to get a permit for it later, and that it's already good enough news. We can safely assume the ghost boy still doesn't have the power to teleport." Jazz turned towards her father, ready to relay the message. "And sweetie, before you go," Maddie said softly. "Please remember that he's a ghost and therefore has no name. Stop calling him Danny like he's a living thing."

Jazz glanced back in surprise, "But you've always let me say his name before."

"_Before,_ you called him Phantom," Maddie reminded her gently.

Jazz's eyes narrowed, and she continued to walk off, calling over her shoulder, "That was before I decided to _grow up_ about it, mom."

The Doctor bit his lip. "She's got a point." He said.

Maddie snorted, "Look, _Doctor_, if that's you're real name. Ghosts, as you are clearly not an expert of, aren't human. They don't have names like normal people. And calling them what they ask you to is only caving into their whims. Which, I may add, only makes them worse."

"So only humans are normal people?" Rose asked critically. "Only a _human_ can have a name?"

Maddie straightened. "Only the living carries names."

"And how much do you know about the dead?" The Doctor wondered.

"Enough." She said.

The Doctor stopped Rose from making a retort. "Interesting." He stated, voice guarded. "Well, that's all I needed to know. Goodbye, then."

"Bye." Maddie replied, frowning as the two jumped out of her vehicle and stalked off the scene.

Jazz and Jack hauled back to the RV, weighted down by a thick slab of fresh-cut 'evidence'. "Come on, Mads, let's get this thing home!" He cried, smiling broadly.

Maddie agreed, taking the wheel. She was too caught up in thought to reprimand her husband for taking a chunk out of the street anyway, and drove almost as haphazardly as he would around a slab of concrete at the first intersection.

Maddie sighed. Even the foreigners where feeling sympathy for the ghosts.

* * *

**I know my 'definition' for the Part 3 title was a little off today but it was the best I had considering it was a name... ^^;**

**~Catalyst**

* * *


	4. Part 4: The TARDIS

**

* * *

**

**...One day late again. ^^; Sorry. I get an excuse - Labor Day. Who needs to post when it's our day off, right? XD**

**Anywho...Hehe, any**_**who**_**. .:excuse the pun, I'm out-of-it:. Disclaimer time! I own them not. Just my silly plot line...yayz for silly plot lines!**

* * *

**Part Four:** **The TARDIS**

**TARDIS: Acronym for: "Time And Relative Dimension In Space". A vehicle created by a race of Time Lords to move through the eras. EX: The most famous TARDIS is commanded by The Doctor, a member of the Time Lord race of Gallifrey.**

* * *

"Doctor! Slow down!" Rose called, hurrying to catch up. "What was that all about?"

The Doctor slowed, coming up on the ally they had left the Tardis waiting in. "Rose, I understand that you want me to explain. But right now isn't the time."

"Why? What is it?" She asked, clearly frustrated. "Because I've got quite a few questions I want answered. How is it ghosts can exist on Earth without us knowing? How is it those people know all about them, and whose parents are you going on about? And why did we have to come all the way back to the Tardis? We were right in the middle of a conversation and we suddenly left? I mean, I get that she was being a little insensitive to that ghost with the whole name issue, but that was hardly a reason to storm off the way we did."

"Rose. Stop." The Doctor ordered.

Rose bit her lip in irritation, but did not continue to press him. The Doctor blew out a heavy breath. "The reason we left," he started, "was because the Tardis was calling out to me through its psychic connection. And if something so extreme happened that it did that…"

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, stepping closer. Her gasp indicated the question was answered, but The Doctor replied anyway.

"The Tardis is gone."

After a moment of stunned hesitation, they darted into the barren alley, standing in the place where the Tardis last stood. "It's gone..." Rose mumbled, astonished. "How could it be gone?"

"I'm trying to figure that out." The Doctor mumbled, kneeling to closer inspect the gravel.

Rose backed against a wall, placing her hands across the rough brick in order to sooth her cascading panic. _Alright. It's alright. The Doctor knows what he's doing,_ she consoled herself, quickly calming down. _The Tardis is nearby. If anyone took it, they won't have gotten far. I almost feel sorry for whoever did this, 'cause when the Doctor finds them he'll be—sticky?_

Rose lifted her hand, curling her nose at the glowing green substance that had detached itself from the wall to her fingertips. "Doctor." She called, interrupting his scanning of the concrete via sonic screwdriver. "I think this might be what you're searching for."

The Doctor jumped out of his crouch, coming over to inspect what shone on her outstretched hand. He held his screwdriver up to it. "No effect." The Doctor noted, squinting at the sticky substance. "But…and this is only a hunch…I'd say that's a trace of ectoplasm."

"What's ectoplasm?" Rose inquired.

"Ghost residue."

"Ghost residue…" Rose repeated, eyebrows knitting together in thought. "Say, Doctor, if this is ghost residue, you think those ghost hunters we met back there would have anything to analyze it? They're ghost hunters right? And their... automobile had all that equipment in it. I'm sure they have a way to recognize where it's from and how to track it, if they have a lab or something…"

The Doctor beamed at her. "Brilliant, Rose! Brilliant!" The Doctor paced in small, short circles. "We'll have to get to their house, where their lab is located...oh, um, be sure to keep the ectoplasm on your hand safe, we'll need that...and convince the Fentons to help us figure out who the culprit is that took the Tardis…" Rose lost track of what he was saying after that, watching as his eyebrows pressed together while creating a plan in a speed too fast for most human minds to process.

"Does whoever stole it know what the Tardis is, you think?" Rose asked, interrupting for a short moment.

The Doctor shook his head, "Not likely."

Rose tapped a foot. "Who would want to steal a blue box that they can't open?" She wondered aloud.

"I don't know, especially when it's fitted with a perception filter. Someone would have to be looking for big blue boxes to even notice it..." The Doctor replied, snapping his fingers together as he froze in the same spot his beloved Tardis had previously stood. "But I think it's time we find out. Come on, we're going to the Fenton house."

"But, we don't even know where that is." She protested, stepping out into the street behind the Doctor.

He turned around and smiled knowingly at her. "Then it seems we'll need a sign to show us the way." With that, he gestured over her shoulder.

Rose spun, entirely unable to keep her jaw from dropping. "Whoa." She breathed.

"Yeah." The Doctor said, barely hiding the chuckle in his voice.

"It's glowing." She stated.

"Yup."

"It's glowing _neon_."

The Doctor laughed outright. "I must've forgotten to tell you. The Fentons' clothes aren't the only thing alarmingly bright about them. They really like to shout 'Here we are!', don't they?"

"But _Neon_? It's glowing neon that vividly in the _middle of the day_?"

The Doctor began to jog in the direction of the flashing 'Fentonworks' sign far ahead. "Like the old Maginian proverb says: 'If you want to play the game you have to dress the fit'." He quoted with an easy, broad grin. "Come on Rose, we've got a Tardis to track down."

Rose trailed behind. "I don't care what game they play, that's just flat out _weird_."

* * *

**Well, another 'part' has been strewn out for your veiwing pleasure. Don't kill me for being late, I'm really trying to turn over a new leaf with this 'on time' thing. ;)**

**~Catalyst**

**p.s. Ignore the randomly placed linebreaks at both the top and bottom of this thing. FFN isn't agreeing with me today...**

* * *


	5. Part 5: The Zone

**I did it! Finally, not a day late! Because on the Pacific Coast I live on _it's still Monday_! My editor, of course, just went off to bed, it being midnight-morning Tuesday. Psh. East Coast. ;p I give him many thanks for working tirelessly on this chapter with me, and I give the Amazing Bluie, greatest grammatical editor of awesome, full credit for this weeks' definition and example. Blame him if it doesn't fit with the chappie! XD**

* * *

**Part 5: The Zone**

**Zone: One of the sections of an area or territory created for a particular purpose. EX: _Ages ago a section of reality became flooded by ghosts and was cut off to create a separate zone._**

* * *

The Doctor banged his fist against a green door. He only had to wait a moment for a young, gangly teenager to open it. "Yeah?" the boy asked through a few shallow breaths.

"Hullo," the Doctor greeted, smiling broadly upon seeing the boy. "I'm the Doctor. This is my traveling companion, Rose. We came here to see your parents, whom we met earlier today."

"They're not here," the boy replied, looking him over curiously. "They said they needed to do some scouting or whatever about a ghost fight. Something about dad wanting to tear up a part of the road and needing a…um, warrant, I think." The black haired teen shrugged.

Oddly enough, Rose thought she saw the boy's breath fog in the warm air when he finished his sentence. Rose's interest almost got the better of her as he tried to cover a gasp; but she refrained from saying anything, knowing the Doctor would know the best approach. She couldn't help but wonder about the kid's darting eyes, though.

"Sorry...Doctor...whatever your name is. Try coming back later!" He unceremoniously shut the door in their face.

Rose humphed in disbelief. "Does he mean that hunk of concrete we saw get taken out of the street? If his parents told him about it, surely they would've mentioned they already had it. But he didn't know that, he said they were getting permission."

The Doctor nodded, grinning even wider after having the door slammed in his face. "So he did."

"So...it's a lie, then?"

The Doctor turned to her and grinned even wider. "Or he knew only what happened before he left the scene of the battle." He stepped back from the front porch. "We'll have to try the back way," he commented, trotting around the house.

Rose followed, quizzical as to why the Doctor was so quick to try a back route when he could have spoken a bit more with the kid to let them in. Surely the psychic paper could work on a kid, right? "Wait...Doctor...," Rose looked at him confused. "What do you mean he was at the battle. I don't remember seeing him."

The Doctor smiled mysteriously, hopping over a rickety fence and helping Rose do the same. "We should be pretty safe sneaking in the house," the Doctor said, switching subjects. "With everyone gone, that house is _dead_ silent." Rose wondered why the Doctor snickered at his own word choice, but filed it away for later. "Isn't that kid still there?"

They moved across a short patch of grass to a dusty backyard door. The Doctor put his sonic screwdriver to the lock, and it clicked open almost immediately. He and Rose moved past the thankfully squeak-less entrance, finding themselves in a small, barren kitchen.

"Danny? Naw, by now he's long gone. Plenty of stuff to keep him busy out there." The Doctor's secretive smile was beginning to get a tad annoying.

The Doctor casually strolled inside, motioning Rose to follow. "Doctor, you're not making any sense." She stated with a faint smile.

"Don't you just love that about me?" The Doctor winked. Turning to face the kitchen again, the Doctor pointed out a brightly metallic entrance—standing out like an F22 in a balloon race —complete with a sonically overridable hand recognition pad.

Together, they creaked down a solid metal staircase into a huge underground lab. "You'd think a mad scientist lives here," Rose whispered, taking in her surroundings with lifted eyebrows. "Are you sure we just left a normal kitchen?"

"That kitchen was hardly normal," the Doctor responded, trotting to a display of four glimmering silver items, highlighted by various solid colors. "Hoverboards," he observed, trailing two fingers over a green one's sleek, shiny surface. "They feel like new metal."

"Would that be a scanner?" Rose speculated aloud, coming up behind him to point at a small green pad on the invention and taking note of a neon green F plastered above it. "It looks like the same design from the door."

The Doctor pulled out a crumbled piece newspaper from his coat, extracting a portion of the glowing substance they had found near the Tardis and placing it upon the scanner. Immediately, the board started whirring to life. "_Ectoplasmic residue recognized_." A glossy mechanical voice chirped. "_Track and follow. Yes or no_."

"Uh…yes," the Doctor answered, a smile slowly spreading on his face.

"_Rider please board_."

"Can you hold two?" He asked.

"_Rider please board,_" it repeated.

Rose folded her arms uncomfortably. "Doctor, I don't think we can both get on that thing. It's too small for my comfort."

"Maybe it's bigger after you get on it?" The Doctor joked, fixing their dilemma by handing her his newspaper containing 'evidence'. "There's more than one, Rose."

Rose shook her head. "This is stealing…" She mumbled, doing as the Doctor had with a silver-highlighted-blue board.

"Not stealing! _Borrowing!_" the Doctor amended indignantly. "Together, at the same time?" He didn't wait for her to nod. "Three, two, one, ALONSI!"

Simultaneously, they hopped upon the devices, laden down with this extra weight the boards immediately shot off towards a closed metal door. "Doctor!" Rose warned.

"Got it!" he replied, aiming his screwdriver at the console next to their obstacle. A spark flickered and the metal doors rumbled away from one another, exposing a vast green swirling vortex that they were speeding for at break-neck speed.

"Hold on tight!" the Doctor cried as Rose screamed, entering the unknown.

* * *

**Ahaha! Don't you just _adore _cliff hangers? Of course, I only mean this when you give them, not when you read um...then they're just evil... ^^; Aheh. What? It's late. I can't see straight, spell a coherent word without five re-writes, and I'm surprised I haven't gone off on some random treatise about the importance of...goo. =3 Ahaha! _Goo_! (I don't get it either... 8D) **

**Anywho, I need to turn in, it's far passed my bedtime. But before I go I MUST tell ya'll of this _fantastic_ band I'm listening to. Ludo. They're incredible, weird, hilarious, random, creative, and delicious. Go track them down and give 'um a listen. It's absolutely worth the effort. **

**Dancing forever on rainy days,  
~Catalyst**

**EDIT: I totally had no idea the chapter posted itself twice. Editorial mistake, made by the wonders of my clipboard. Sorry. If you haven't a clue what I'm talking about..._good_.**


	6. Part 6: The Phantom

**A day late, again...but I posted yesterday AND today! ;) Granted, they were one shots...**

**Discalimer: Own them I do not.**

* * *

**Part 6: The Phantom**

**Phantom: (n) An apparition or specter. EX: _Danny Phantom is an apparition that appeared over the skies of Amity Park not long ago...in a galaxy...actually, in our galaxy._**

* * *

Cold.

It was the first sensation Rose was aware of when she blasted through the curtain of swirling matter.

Seconds went by, the only thing perceptible to her being that chilling sensation. Slowly, her ears managed to pick up the Doctor's gleeful voice, filled to the brim with excitement and encouraging her to look around. Only then did she notice that she was crouched upon a moving hoverboard, clinging tightly to its edges with her eyes locked shut.

Hesitantly, Rose opened one lid, barely containing her intake of freezing air. She found herself unable to glance at any one place for long. Her pupils slowly contracted in wonder, seeming to move in the same rhythmic pattern as the dark and light flowing around her shoulders.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" the Doctor asked, standing on his board in such a relaxed position, one would swear he was upon solid ground. Rose could only nod mutely in response, her death grip loosening.

_It _is_ beautiful,_ she admitted, curiously staring at gliding violet doors, odd glowing animals, and floating islands that contrasted well in a purple-to-grey color against the multiple shades of blended green. _In its own way_, she corrected, knowing how far from beautiful a normal human would see the three-eyed rabbit that streaked past her, hopping on a current of deep jade as if it were grass.

"Where are we?" she wondered, voice brimming with awe.

"Rose Tyler," he exclaimed dramatically, "Welcome to the Ghost Zone!"

The place was so beautiful, so mystic. She didn't expect it to be anything else, and yet at the same time, expected it to be anything _but_ this. "So this…is where ghosts live?"

"Normally," he told her, plopping down to sit in a comfortable cross-legged pose. His eyes busily roamed, watching the scenery his ride was streaking past with as much fascination as Rose. The rareness of such intrigue didn't escape her notice, and she wondered if she was finally witnessing something the Doctor had never seen the likes of. "There are a few exceptions, of course," he continued, oblivious to her musings.

Rose lifted her eyebrows as she quickly returned her gaze, unwilling to take her eyes off of her surroundings for more than that one second. She placed as much skepticism as she could in her voice with, "Who wouldn't want to live in a place like this? It's…so absolutely fantastic. I don't know how to describe it. Purple. Definitely purple. And green." Rose was smiling widely.

The Doctor shrugged, smiling, dipping with his board to avoid a stray piece of island. "For one, this beauty has a bit of wicked intent underneath it. Very little here is as 'charming' as it seems." Rose didn't contradict it; 'never trust a pretty face' was a rule ground in at childhood, and nothing taught her its truth more than traveling with the Doctor. "Also," the time lord persisted, "Not everything is content to live in this world. Things can get boring when you're immortal."

"I have trouble believing you could get bored in this place." Rose remarked, entranced in a nearby dance of color that played on her left.

She heard the fascinated grin in his voice, "True enough. But I can't be too sure—a lot of the residents in here are older than me. Raging over various power struggles throughout the years—at least, so I've heard." The Doctor held up a hand to keep Rose from asking about how ghosts could have power struggles. "Now Rose, even the dead have politics."

She rolled her eyes. "Even in death, you can't avoid it..."

He laughed. "Unfortunately for these ghosts, that's completely true. Although there is one, extraordinarily small group…that has perfectly solid reasons never to live here."

Rose had a vague felling she should know the answer, but was unable to place it. The Doctor idly pulled out his sonic screwdriver and ran it over the blue streaked board. "That would be the ghost we saw today. Or, for lack of a better term, half-ghost."

Rose shifted into a more comfortable, seated position, tearing her eyes from the scenery back to the Doctor, narrowing her eyes in confusion. "Half…ghost? Is that possible?"

The Doctor squinted at a glowing panel, "It was hard for me to believe at first too. But, yeah, they exist, so it's possible."

"_They_?" she repeated. "As in _more than one_?"

He lifted his shoulders and gave her a look as if to say 'Is there any other kind?' "Actually, there're two. Three if you count a sort of failed clone, to be exact."

Rose blinked. "You sure?"

"The source that told me was _very_ sure."

Rose bit her lip, taking a moment of silence as she tried to sort through it. Aliens she could handle. Ghosts weren't too far off, and she took them in stride. Half-human, half-aliens were easy to get along with, and therefore simple for her to accept.

But something about a human being both dead _and_ alive threw her off. "It's not possible," she sputtered suddenly. "It just…it doesn't work. _How_ does that happen?"

The Doctor looked at her in sympathy. "Would 'lab accident' be a valid excuse?"

Rose didn't answer, just stared.

The Doctor turned back to whatever it was he was attempting to get accomplished. "My source was a little sketchy on the details, but I did learn that ectoplasm had mixed with his DNA. It's more like a chemical reaction than being caught between life and death."

"Well…" Rose started, intending to say that made more sense, but decided against it. Indeed, the thought was going to give more of a bother to her mind than she cared for right then. "Who was that Phantom guy, anyway?" Changing the subject was always another option.

"The ghost?" the Doctor asked, prying off the blue panel. "As you might have already caught, his name was Danny. And, before you ask, very few people know what he is. Not even his parents."

"So…" Rose concentrated. "Wait…wait, _no_. Those parents?" She asked. "The couple in bright orange and blue _neon_?" Rose was mortified, a spark of inspiration finally managing to pull the information together. "You mean…_my_ _God_. That kid!"

It had clicked. The boy they met at the front door of the Fenton household, he was the same boy who had been flying around being shot at. The boy who was being shot at by…by… "His own _parents_ were shooting at him!" Rose stated in disbelief.

The Doctor was nodding. "If it helps any, they honestly believe he's the enemy."

"Then why doesn't somebody tell hem?" Rose demanded. "If they're his parents they're sure to understand!"

"Think of it this way," the Doctor reasoned, "His parents are researchers, and have clearly stated they have no problem in heavy ghost experimentation. So, if the child of said ghost hunting parents somehow became half-ghost…" The Doctor shook a hand through his hair, making a face of clear distaste.

"He wouldn't tell trigger happy parents he was one of them." Rose finished for him, mimicking the Doctor's frown. "How does he handle that?"

"Does what he can to be the good guy." the Doctor whispered, a faint smile gracing his features. "Humans: the best at adapting to anything thrown at them in the best way they can."

Rose glanced around, her complete fascination with the 'world' around her not quite worn off. "He's done a lot to keep the universe from disintegrating, too. Just maybe without knowing its full impact," the Doctor informed.

"How so?" she inquired, watching a humanoid ghostly figure speed down a strip of island via a motor bike that shifted in and out of its own enormous shadow.

"He's a hero that saved the physical world from a massive army of invading ghosts…" The Doctor trailed with a gloomy sigh.

"You say it like that's a bad thing." Rose commented dryly.

The ancient time lord shook his head, reaching up to rub his temples. "This place was melding itself into the 'real' world. Eventually there would no longer be a distinction between Earth and the Ghost Zone.

"So, he did what any sixteen-year-old bound by two years of responsibility to the entire planet would do." The Doctor turned and looked straight at her. "He sealed the entire Ghost Zone from anything ever going in or out, ever again. At the expense of himself being trapped inside...half-human, locked inside of a world he didn't quite belong in for the rest of eternity..." The Doctor trailed off, eyes losing focus for a moment. He instantly jumped back into what he was fiddling with, another loose panel he had managed to pry off of the hoverboard.

Rose gazed at him in apprehension, "But...that's awful…why didn't you save them? You could have done something about it, couldn't you?"

The Doctor replaced one panel and reopened another with his sonic screwdriver. "It's complicated."

"What's so complicated about it?" She retorted.

"I can't." the Doctor muttered. "Leave it at that."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh come off it. Is there _anything_ the Doctor can't do?"

"Yes, Rose, there is, and it's ghosts. Now leave it!" he snapped.

Rose quickly held up her hands in a withdrawal, "Okay, you don't have to bite."

"Sorry." he apologized, making sure to look up at her. "It's a bit of a touchy subject for me. I didn't mean to react like that."

"That's fine, Doctor. I didn't know I was going too far or anything." Rose smiled in a brave attempt to lift the now dampened mood. "I'll try not mention it next time you want me to shut up."

The Doctor glanced ahead, immediately changing moods. "Rose, can you tell me what that is in front of us?"

Rose shifted. "Looks to me like a giant building…with guard towers…"

"And would you say it's a good idea to be moving head-first at an incredibly high speed right into it?" the Doctor asked quietly.

With only forty feet between them and the edifice, Rose gulped. "No, I don't think it would be..."

* * *

**=) There you have it. Little longer than most 'parts' but I liked it. Huge thanks to Amazing Bluie for making it shine. Now, I must sleep! XD it be late...**

**~Catalyst**


	7. Part 7: The Contraband

**Howdy ya'll! Sorry for my lateness, life's been busier than it's ever been! But I finally got this in. Hope ya forgive me for my tardiness. XD I'll struggle with normal updates - BIG assignment due next Monday, so no-no for that date, but the week after I'm pretty sure life will settle down enough to give me time to edit my story. ^^;**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Danny Phantom nor Doctor Who. But I do own my spealing mistakes. XP**

* * *

**Part 7: The Contraband**

**Contraband: Goods or merchandise whose importation, exportation, or possession is forbidden. EX: Walker's idea of contraband is everything that is imported, exported, or otherwise forbidden. **

* * *

Moving fast, the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, running it first over Rose's vehicle, then his own. "Move!" he ordered.

Rose, still in a seated position, shifted her weight drastically to the left. The machine obediently swung away from the building, barely ten feet from crashing into its front doors. The Doctor was following suit, twisting to the right.

Unfortunately, there was a contingent of randomly placed guards up front, and they jumped into pursuit of the Doctor and Rose. "Why are they following us?!" Rose hollered to the Doctor, glancing over her shoulder.

He was too far away to hear, busy with a growing number of luminous soldiers. Rose glared at her tracer. "And how come I only got _one_?" she asked, agitated adrenaline pumping through her.

Turning to face what was in front of her, Rose squeaked in surprise. Without warning or provocation her board twisted up to avoid the perilous cluster of rocks, spinning and twirling effortlessly around multiple sizes of jagged outcropping. "Well, that's one way to lose him." She grinned despite herself, clinging tight on the pitching device.

When the thing decided it was time to level out, Rose found herself in completely unfamiliar territory. Random items she recognized—old shoes, television remotes, silverware, keys, an uncountable number of socks, and a surprisingly large collection of boxes littered the floating space with junk.

It was quiet.

"Doctor?" she called, shakily spinning her board for a look around. She couldn't even quite tell which direction she had come in from. "Hello?"

There was a rustle to her left and she turned, frantic eyes tracking over the heaps of familiar items. "Who's there?!"

A glowing body burst out of a box she had glanced over, shouting "Beware!" loudly. After jerking in surprise, Rose examined this new figure cautiously. "Who're you?" she asked, taking note of his expired overalls and unfitting gloves.

"I am the Box Ghost!" it proclaimed, grinning as it...he went into a dramatic pose that looked as if it should instill fear. "Master of all things cardboard and square!"

Rose's eyebrow went up a notch. "I'm Rose," she replied. "You're the Box…_Ghost_? There's a ghost for boxes?"

He blinked, then went even further into a dramatic pose. "There is not simply a ghost for boxes! There is only me, the Box Ghost!" He said this last bit with even more flourish, as if his mere name should cause her to tremble in terror.

Rose couldn't help but giggle. She had a hard time picturing anyone trembling from him. "Nice to meet you, Box Ghost." She held out her hand, knowing how much it would bug someone wanting to be feared.

The Box Ghost scratched his forehead, perplexed. "How can it be nice to meet me—I am the Box Ghost!" Then, almost as an afterthought, "Fear me!"

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that last bit." Rose joked.

The Box Ghost slumped a little, "Human female, you are not running!"

Rose shrugged, nonchalant, "Sorry, mate. I've seen worse…uh, speaking of which, did you see the way I came in?"

"The Box Ghost saw you come from the general direction of Walker's prison," he announced in third person. He suddenly said in a much lower voice, glancing around nervously, "Did the prison guards follow you?"

"That was a prison?" Rose mumbled. Louder, she said, "I think I lost them...well, him, anyways..."

A siren's shrill cry sounded in the distance. The Box Ghost jumped, letting out his own shrill cry. "The Box Ghost must take his leave now, human!" He raced in the opposite direction, stopping only to shout a final "Beware!" on his way.

Rose didn't bother to glance over her shoulder to see the vehicle closing in on her as she bolted after the Box Ghost. He wasn't hard to catch up to. "Where, where, where?" he mumbled frantically, pulling to a halt.

Rose followed suit and scanned their surroundings. "Is that…?" She squinted. "The Tardis! Come on Box Ghost, it's your lucky day!" Rose grinned wildly as she directed her board to the idly floating time machine and scrambled for a key. After a moment of hesitation, the Box Ghost was following her tumble inside.

Rose hopped off the board and shut the door just as the shrill sirens stopped outside. "Come on," she ordered the ghost—who was taking his time looking around. Rose raced to the screen that displayed what was happening outside the Tardis.

Blank.

"Why isn't it working?" she muttered, hitting a few buttons.

No response.

A knocking came on the Tardis door. "We know you're in there, punks..." a scratchy voice declared. "You'd better come on out, or else you'll be confiscated along with the contraband you're currently inhabiting."

"Contraband?" Rose wondered aloud, sparing a questioning glance to the still gawking Box Ghost.

"No one?" the outside voice persisted. "Alright, then, you're choice." The voice grew more distant, "I want this here box chained up and put in storage—I want a twenty-four hour guard on them until they decide to come out, clear?"

"Yes, Walker." Came the muffled response.

Rose went back to the Tardis and began to hit buttons in a frantic, seemingly random way. "Come on, you, _work_."

There was the tiniest of bumps that meant the Tardis was being hauled away somewhere. Rose snagged her cell and flipped it open, hoping to get a hold of the Doctor, Mickey—_anyone_. With a trickling loss of hope, she realized that the so wonderfully proclaimed 'Ghost Zone' blocked her ability to get any sort of signal.

Resigning herself to a seat, Rose exhaled. "All of time and space and everything chooses _now_ to stop working. Wonderful." She had stretched that last word into a sigh, rolling it off her tongue.

The Box Ghost breathed out words of awe. "What was that?" Rose asked, deflating into misery.

"This box is _bigger_ on the inside."

* * *

**Catapillars. 8D**

**~Catalyst**

**p.s. Ya know what's weird?I seem to adopt a southern accent when talking in A/Ns here. Haha. XD I live in Northern Nevada, we anit got any common accents where I am.**

* * *


	8. Part 8: The Warden

**A/N: Well, today's definition is FALE. (Hehe, so is my grammar. ;))**

**Disclaimer: I'd rather not own either, really...it'd be against the rules.**

* * *

**Part 8: The Warden**

**Warden- (n) the chief administrative officer in charge of a prison. EX: Walker is the chief executioner, judge, lawyer, guard, policeman, plaintiff, and administrative officer of his prison.  


* * *

**

After flying for who knows how long, time not having the same feeling in the Ghost Zone, the Doctor whirled around, glaring at his opponents and lack of companion. "Rose!" he called. "Rose! Where is she?!" He frantically switched his attention to his pursuers, his hover board backing in a slow circle. There were far too many guards, all surrounding him in a cocoon-style.

He was trapped, and Rose was gone. She was his main priority. After he'd made so absolutely sure Rose would be safe, so many times…to lose her _here_. In a place he had only ever heard of, but never took the time to explore and understand...

…Jackie was going to _kill_ him.

The guards parted, smoothly allowing a horrifically bleach-white ghost through. The Doctor forcibly responded with a stretched smile. "Hello."

"Trespassing is against the rules, punk." The ghost replied, his small green eyes tightening suspiciously. "Normally, I'd give you a warning and let you go. But I've lost my patience with _humans_."

The Doctor's standard friendly expression refused to falter. "Good thing I'm not human, then. My name's the Doctor, you are?"

"Walker." the ghost said briskly. "Prison warden, executioner, and your worst nightmare. Human, ghost, or _half_."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "For one, nice to meet you Walker. Second, I can assure you that if I had many night terrors, you would not be in them. And lastly, just because I said I wasn't human didn't mean I was either half or a ghost." He suddenly grinned a bit brightly, "I'm just me."

"I don't specifically care what you are," the warden spoke dismissively. "But trespassers get a thousand years in my prison, you included."

The Doctor winced, "Wow. A thousand years…isn't that a bit long of a time, even for a ghost?"

"Excuse me?" Walker asked threateningly.

The Doctor shrugged, slinging into a more comfortable position. "If you think about it, looking at you there is no way you're over couple hundred years old, if that. So, on said logic, you haven't even _lived_ a thousand years. How can you hand out sentences older than you without a judge to appeal cases and shorten sentences the way it's normally done in the system I'm _sure_ you grew up in?"

"I am the judge around here!" Walker hissed, his hands starting to shake at the audacity of the questioning. Yet, oddly enough, he had not called his guards onto their prey.

The Doctor shook his head, "No, you are the law _enforcer_. You did not make the rules, so far that I know, and you are obviously not a judge. How many rebellions, if I may ask, have you had since you built that prison? Typically? Within a year?" The Doctor kept a maddeningly casual attitude.

Walker's eyes hardened. "_Five,_" he spat, his anger seeming to double.

"Now," the Doctor continued, "Think of how dramatically that would diminish if you had given each ghost within your care a fair trial. So when they go to prison, they at least know why and if they deserve it. Hire a few lawyers, there have got to be _some_ in here, and a few judges on your team and actually hold a better law. You'll be respected on a more loyal level than fear, and—"

"Do _not_ tell me how to run my prison!" the warden snapped. Realizing he was starting to lose himself in front of his men, Walker forced calm into his glowing veins. He started speaking in a much more controlled voice. "Resisting arrest and questioning my authority are both against the rules. Both you and your friend will suffer immense punishment after I remove her from her self-containment."

The Doctor froze. "You have Rose?"

Walker's lips split into a feral grin, "Your partner was attempting to utilize contraband. That's against the rules…"

"Give her back," the Doctor whispered, posture darkening. "Give Rose back to me or I promise you..."

"What could you possibly do?" The warden taunted.

The Doctor's eyes seemed to take on an ancient promise, and the guards surrounding shifted in discomfort. "Or I swear, you will regret it for the rest of eternity. Do you understand me? _Eternity_!"

Walker scoffed, and hiding his faint unease, made a lax gesture towards the Doctor. "Guards."

On cue, Walker's followers swooped upon the Doctor. Furious, the Doctor pushed a button on the panel he had managed to open while talking. Immediately, the hover board whirred, slamming downward and out of the wall of prison guards, setting a course to its programmed return base.

"Rose, I'll come back soon." The Doctor promised, his board twisting through various Ghost Zone junk until it burst through a cold portal and into the same sleek, shiny laboratory he had started in. "I just need a little help first..." He finished his sentence by plastering a wide grin on his face in light of spotting the shell-shocked teenage boy staring at him from the other side of the lab.

"Hello!" the Doctor said jubilantly, jumping off the hover board. "Just the person I wanted to see! I believe you should be able to lend a hand; I need to get past a very cranky prison warden and you're just the man I was about to go looking for!"

The boy's bewildered face stared at him and then the board. "How—how did you…?" He trailed off, baffled.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said, "but I don't think that I have much time. I know who you are and I'm asking you, being the hero of this city, Danny Phantom, to help me retrieve my friend and Tardis from inside the depths of the Ghost Zone."

"…_What?!_"

* * *

**XD Heh, evil cliffy. You guys are gonna hate me more for the next chapter. I'll give you a hint word: FILLER.**

**And now, to sleep! *falls over***

**~Catalyst**

**p.s. Thanks to Amazing Bluie, for editing and such...**

* * *


	9. Part 9: The Reveal

**A/N: Hola, mi amigos! Que tal? (Hello, my friends! What's up?)**

**Disclaimer: I....own? No, wrong words. Here! I _do not_ own. ^^

* * *

**

**Part 9: The Reveal**

**Reveal-(v) to make known; disclose; divulge. EX: To reveal a secret..or, you know, two.

* * *

**

Danny folded his arms, disgruntled. "I _swear_ they were here," he gestured. "But I came back downstairs they were gone!"

"Could it have been Technus?" Jazz asked and inspected the two hover boards left behind. "These things are still in their experimental stage."

"No," Danny sighed, pushing a hand through his hair. "Technus would have taken all of them and destroyed the lab as he left, laughing all the way. Besides, the ghost detector didn't log any entries." Danny scowled at the near-useless meter across the room—it never warned about ghosts, fired at them, made any alert to their presence more than a little red number and a time telling when a ghost was last near it.

"Well, it couldn't have been Vlad." Jazz ruled out. "He would've waited until dad was done building his newest inventions before taking them—and the blueprints are still on the table."

Danny glanced at the diagrams. "That rules out the Guys in White; they would've wanted the instruction manual more than the hoverboards."

Jazz seated herself with a sigh, "Do you want to call Sam or Tucker over to help us out?"

"Sure," Danny sighed as he pulled out his cell, flipping it open. He rolled his eyes and groaned, "My battery died." Danny squinted, "And I think the crack in my screen is getting bigger…"

Jazz lifted an eyebrow, "Ghost fight?"

"Dash," Danny grinned and replaced the cellular device in his pocket, "I think it did more damage to his hand than my phone."

His sister chuckled offhandedly. "My cell's upstairs, I'll go get it." Jazz stood and headed for the stairs.

"Since when did you have Sam and Tucker's numbers?" Danny called after her.

She arrived at the steps and gave Danny a look, "Since you started to flinch every time dad busted into the room with a new invention."

"I thought I told you _way_ before that to stop rifling through my phone…" Danny said, more to himself.

"You did!" Jazz responded from the top of the stairs before disappearing into the kitchen.

Danny laughed and turned back to the hover boards. The remaining two glimmered softly at him, practically promising four weeks of groundation for their stolen comrades. "I still don't get why someone would only take _two,_" he said to himself, making a cautious circle around the new inventions. "Valerie? No, ridiculous… Another ghost? It can't be anyone that I know, but it's possible…" He shook his head. "Whoever it was, they'd bettered bring it back _before_ mom and dad get home."

Just as Danny finished that sentence, the portal's wide double doors began to open and a tall, definitely _not_ glowing figure burst through. Paying Danny no mind, he pointed some sort of flashy item at the doors and they closed obediently. The stranger turned around.

"Hullo!" The humanoid man greeted and stepped off of the stolen hover board, "I suppose you might be able to lend a hand, I need to get past a very cranky prison warden and you're just the man I'm looking for! Well, boy, well, young man..." To Danny's trained eye the grin was clearly plastered on, eyes stretched with hints of worry.

Danny looked at the stolen hover board, astonished, yet bemused, beyond compare. "How—how did you…?"

"I'm sorry," the man cut him off, "but I don't think that I have much time. I know who you are and I'm asking you, being the hero of this city, Danny Phantom, to help me retrieve my friend and Tardis from inside the depths of the Ghost Zone."

A long moment of silence.

_"…What?!"_

The man replaced the small buzzing device in his coat pocket and extended a hand. "I'm the Doctor, by the way. Admittedly, a big fan of yours, Danny."

Danny stood blankly for a moment before backing a step and turning towards the stairs. "_Jazz_!"

* * *

**Now I know I told you it'd be a filler and nothing really happens, right? ;)**

**~Catalyst**


	10. Part 10: The Meeting

**Ugh. Late update. I apologize. BUSY. Trust me when I say I really have been working _hard _on this, to get it updated...it's just a tad behind schedule...**

**Disclaimer: I have no time to dawdle over owning something as legendary as Doctor Who or as fun as Danny Phantom. *sigh* Doesn't stop me from wishing for it, though...**

**

* * *

**

**Part 10: The Meeting**

**Meeting- (n) the act of coming together. EX: _The meeting between the Doctor and Danny was the whole plot bunny of this fiction...

* * *

_  
**

"W-who are you?" Danny stuttered, looking over the strange man in front of him.

The man fiddled with his coat pocket as he spoke, "I just told you, I'm the Doctor."

Danny let that filter in before shaking his head in bewilderment. "That's not a name."

"Oy, watch it! How'd you like it if I made fun of your name?" The Doctor lifted an eyebrow at the befuddled teenager, "Danny Fenton/Phantom, how original is that? And then you go off and have a clone with the _same_ name! If you think mine is strange, take a look at your own back yard! I mean, _Box Ghost_, really?" Shaking his head, the Doctor flashed a grin at the perplexed boy in front of him.

"Huh?" Danny asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Ugh..." The Doctor's groan trailed off as he paced between two lab tables, rattling off at amazing speeds. "Look, I know who you are. Check. I won't tell anyone. Check. My friend's stuck in the Ghost Zone and I have to get past a _daft_ warden to look for her, which would be a lot easier with your help," the Doctor paused, staring at his reflection on a cleaned wall. "If I have to, I'll do it alone. …Um, oh... and check."

Danny blinked dumbly, trying to process what this strange, skinny man was rambling about.

The Doctor, turning to see Danny's expression, pulled a frustrated hand through his untamed hair, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm not good at revealing secrets in nice, no, soft, no, what's the word? Word, word, word... DELICATE!" Danny jumped at the sudden burst out of the insane... whatever this crazy man was. "I'm not good at revealing secrets in a _delicate_ matter and I really need you to understand my point. _Said point_ being that my friend needs my help and I could use yours!" The Doctor finished with wild, desperate eyes staring pleadingly at Danny.

"You're talking really fast." Danny finally managed to stutter, confused on a new level of weird.

The Doctor threw his head back in agony. "Ugh! Look, come with me into the Ghost Zone. A human is in danger, and unless you think she can live a thousand years in Walker's prison, she needs my—_your_ help."

Danny looked into the Doctor's eyes and saw, alongside swirling insanity, sincerity. An intense sincerity unlike any other, and he realized instantly what need to be done. Danny stood straight and nodded, shifting into his ghost form. "Okay. I'll help. But you've still got some serious explaining to do—just... talk slower, okay? You're giving me a headache."

The Doctor let off a brilliant, shining smile that Danny was fairly sure was unmatchable. "Molto bene!" He spun and trotted to the hoverboard he abandoned, yanking out his metallic buzzing device as he got to it.

"Huh?"

The Doctor stopped and looked at him blankly before smiling again. "Oh, sorry. Italian." He then got back to shining his device at the board, somehow the machine responded with a series of chirps and heated up its engines. Danny watched as he finished whatever he was doing, trying not to feel so much like he was missing something.

The Doctor stopped and looked back at him with the manic grin. "Alrighty then. Let's go!" With a wink, the Doctor hopped aboard and shot off, knowing that Danny would be right behind as they flew back into the ghost zone.

* * *

**...Crappy ending, I know, was going to add more but decided against it. Thanks Amazing Bluie! You're the best editor ever! (Total credit goes to AB for basically everything that happened in this part, especially with dialog...he did a lot more than what's normally asked of an editor to dig me out of the writers block known as Part 10. XD Thank _HIM_, not me, for this chapter.)  
**

**~Catalyst**


	11. Part 11: The Closet

**I feel horrible. :( Merry Christmas, now I'm off to up-chuck the contents of my stomach.**

**Disclaimer: I'm sixteen. I don't own anything. Literally.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 11: The Closet**

**Closet - (n) a place for storage. EX: The Doctor's closet stores outfits and other things he might need during his travels through time and space. Most of which are held in... boxes.**

**_

* * *

_  
**

"For the last time, don't touch that!" Rose snapped at the annoying blue ghost with a three-year-old attention span.

The Box Ghost spun around and raised his arms above his head, shouting, "You cannot tell me what to do, foolish blond human!" Rose took a menacing step towards him. Despite that he could turn intangible, one look at the human girl's face had the Box Ghost float away from the tempting lever on the Tardis console. "I have decided that this console holds no interest to me! Beware!" After saying his...catchphrase?...for the thousandth time, the Box Ghost flew into the passageway to go deeper into the Tardis.

"No, wait! Don't- Agh!" Rose threw her hands on her head and slowly dragged them down her face, breathing slowly in order to make her brain concentrate. Her ADD companion was now on his own in the infinitely deep time machine. She couldn't sit around and babysit when the Doctor might be in trouble. The irritable time traveler grabbed a jacket, hesitating only a moment when she thought she saw one of the Tardis's dead monitors flicker, then poked open the Tardis door to take a peek outside. When she observed the relative area to be devoid of...afterlife, she cautiously stepped outside, shutting the door behind her.

Rose found herself in what appeared to be a huge warehouse, filled with giant piles of stuff from the human world. Tugging her coat closer, ignoring the discomforting stare of a one-eyed doll, Rose started heading for one of the far walls, searching for an exit.

* * *

For the second time in such a short while, the Box Ghost was speechless. He hung in the air in a rare moment of silence, staring at the room, or, well, its contents.

In the middle of the giant, cavernous room was a spiraling staircase leading past several floors to the top. On the walls were multitudes of various outfits from all throughout time and space. Historical robes, current-time jeans, some sort of futuristic suits, and what could only be defined as alien clothing splayed about everywhere. Shirts, pants, coats, hats, shoes, and an incredible amount of other things were available to wear in the ultimate wardrobe.

Although, seeing as he was fairly used to others of his kind dressed oddly from times that were long past, the Box Ghost didn't even register these things as out of the ordinary.

What he found so interesting to gape at wasn't hung up against the walls, but found purchase on almost every platform in the enormous room. Anything not hung up was stored in packages... a very specific type of packages...

The Box Ghost broke into a huge grin, rivaling that of the Timelord himself. "Boxes within boxes... I have found my cardboard kingdom!"

The Box Ghost flew into his new...ahem, playground with all the glee of an unattended kid in a candy shop.

* * *

**...Thank you, Amazing Bluie. Your title suits you well.  
**

**~Catalyst**


	12. Part 12: The Plan

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I have a few minutes to midnight, about to go celebrate, updating fast!**

* * *

**Part 12: The Plan**

**Plan: (n) A scheme or method of acting, doing, proceeding, making, etc., developed in advance: Some come up with a plan of attack...other simply wing it and see what happens.**

* * *

Bullet entered the control room overlooking Cafeteria A, where Walker was overlooking the few inmates still left after the last breakout. "Warden, the men have engaged in placing confiscated item #2239653 in the contraband containment facility J2-5—"

"Cancel the move."

"Sir?" Bullet paused, hand moving nervously to move over the evening report. Walker was not often in the mood to cut off a protocol officer when relaying information.

"I said don't move it." Calm, showing no signs of displeasure…the warden didn't look like he was angry.

Bullet took a moment before deciding it was safe enough to clarify. "Sir, if the contraband is not placed in a secure facility, there's a chance its occupants will—"

"They'll what? _Escape_?"

"…Well, yes." Bullet finally answered.

Walker lifted an eyebrow. "And?"

"I don't understand."

The warden turned to glance down at a cluster of prisoners as they cleaned around cafeteria A. "What are you going to do about them escaping, Bullet?"

The proud captain of the guards stood at full height, "Catch them, _if_ they escape, but once we contain—"

"No."

The officer blinked. "…Sir?"

"Keep them in storage unit B-23." The warden turned around to inspect his henchman. "Place minimal security around sections B through D. If they come out, then they're bound to run into Perimeter Patrol. I want to concentrate the bulk of our forces on the outer walls, leaving an opening on the far side of section C." He gestured in the general directions of Gates C1 through C3. "Make sure you place any other expendable guards near lockdown containment sections J and M."

It dawned on Bullet that Walker didn't really care about their current prisoners. He was thinking big picture. There were bigger fish to fry, and Walker had his eyes set on one specifically. "A trap, then. You think that doctor is coming back?"

"Clearly." The warden returned to staring down at the prisoners.

Bullet nodded to himself. "Very well. I will ready our men, sir." The ghost officer started for the door, ready to issue his important orders.

"And, Bullet…" Walker didn't even look over his shoulder as his tone became more predatorial. "This…Doctor may bring company. Make sure we have supplies ready to tie down a hybrid."

"Consider it done." Bullet responded, adding a few extra notes to his report board.

* * *

**Happy 2010. Enjoy. Amazing Bluie you rule, yadda yadda. =3 Oh yeah, AB, you totally thought I wouldn't get this done before midnight. Hah!  
**

**~Catalyst**


	13. Part 13: The Wall

**Finals are OVER! Back to writing it is! ...I may be slightly grounded and 'illegally' online. :p Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: Now own DP or DW.**

* * *

**Part 13: The Wall**

**Wall- (n) a wall-like, enclosing part, thing, mass, etc. EX:_ A wall is made to keep others out, like Danny and the Doctor..._**

* * *

"So, that's the main gate," Danny pointed, "We can just walk through the front doors if we wanted to, but I find it more fun to go through walls."

"Less chance for them to suspect we're here..." The Doctor tapped a hand on the purple island they were currently laying belly-down on. "Answer me this, though. If you're a ghost, powered by ectoplasm, and seeing as we're in a place generally made up of said material, how do you phase through an ectoplasmic wall? It should be solid to you."

Danny gave an amused expression. "Because in the Ghost Zone, humans are the ghosts."

Ignoring the generalization of him being human, the Doctor's face went into a stunned moment of realization. "Of course..." the Doctor whispered before grinning, "Of course! Ghosts cant move through ectoplasmic material, but they can go through solid. So if the Ghost Zone acts as a sort of, oh I don't know, opposite world...beings of a physical realm could, in theory...." The Doctor wiggled his fingers before experimentally pushing his hand through the slab of rock, grin widening. "Oh, that's marvelous. Brilliant! I would just love to take this back into the Tardis, get a full analysis..."

The Doctor glanced at Danny, "Do you know what this is?"

"A rock," Danny deadpanned.

"No, no, no...." The Doctor picked up a chunk of crumbling material, "This is a stable form of anti-matter. This compound, when used in the right setting, could create black holes! Destroy them, even..." A flicker of wonder filled the Doctor's eyes as he spoke his next words quietly, "Manipulate time itself, if you used it right..."

"You mean like Clockwork?" Danny shrugged. "Really, Doctor, you need to get with the program. Here you can easily travel through time, even on accident if you're not careful."

The Doctor jerked his head to look at Danny, raising an eyebrow. Danny nodded vigorously, "It's true, I've been in my own future before." Danny paled, not noticing the Doctor's expression was the same, "Long story short, I'm a jerk. I changed that... but it was a long battle against an alternate version of my... I--I don't like talking about it..."

"Did you just say you could go back on your own timeline?" The Doctor looked...well, frazzled. "You, literally, met yourself in the future?!?"

"Yeah." Danny turned back to inspect the prison. "So what?"

"That's..." The Doctor shook his head and shakily pushed the idea out of mind. He could think about that later, right now... Focus. Rose. Tardis. "Okay. How do you suggest we get in?"

Danny frowned. "Normally, I'd say diversion. But see that area over there? There's almost no one guarding it. Time it well enough and no one would see us enter..." Danny's voice trailed off.

"Yes, that does seem rather easy, doesn't it...?" The Doctor frowned as well as he glanced back at Danny.

"Definitely a trap." Danny looked back at the Doctor.

They both smiled.

"Well now, it'd be a shame to let the Warden's hard work go to waste, wouldn't it?" the Doctor finished with a wink.

* * *

3...2...1...and turn.

The guard resisted a sigh as he patrolled his wall. He'd been doing this for well over a century now, maybe even half a millenia, it was difficult to tell, and he'd never had to patrol two sectors at once. For some reason, Walker wanted as many personnel as possible for whatever the warden was up to. Of course, this guard wasn't on that list. He just got to pick up the slack from the next wall's missing guard. Walking a longer version of the same patrol as always...

As he neared his turning point of the patrol, the guard thought he saw something move in the distance. As he took a moment to watch, he thought about asking Bullet... or maybe even Walker himself for a transfer to a different area. Maybe the inside of the compound?

The guard thought about what the warden's response to that would be, and shuddered. It would definitely be best to just suck it up and deal with the monotony for now. Especially with Walker's obvious frustrations with the halfa and now that doctor. Maybe next year...

With that, he spun around and continued his patrol.

Had the guard continued to inspect the vast green expanses of Ghost Zone, he may have noticed a lone figure astride a speedy jet board go up to and through the nearby wall that was temporarily under his jurisdiction.

* * *

**Amazing Bluie, you are AMAZING. ^^ I'd tell you to quit staying up till midnight and helping me, but you'd just stay up anyway so...everyone go give him hugs and thanks for being an epic editor!**

**Thanks everyone,  
~Catalyst**


	14. Part 14: The Jail

**Well, I feel like falling over. Wrote three essays for different classes today--I just recently got un-grounded. *sleepy* Anywho, I lather gorgeous amounts of praise on Amazing Bluie for WRITING this chapter, and letting me tweak it. He's like a mix between awesome editor/writer/LifeSaver candy/and AWESOME guy of AWESOMELAND.**

**....Yeah. Thanks you Amazing Bluie. My dear readers, go thank the writer of this chapter. He doesn't get enough praise.

* * *

**

**P**

**Part 14: The Jail**

**Jail (n) - a prison, esp. one for the detention of persons awaiting trial or convicted of minor offenses. EX: _The Ghostwriter is serving his sentence for the misdemeanor of unghostly conduct.

* * *

  
_**

After finding her way through the room, Rose found an unguarded door. It was about the size of a regular, human-sized door and in an area which could politely be described as... unkempt. It seemed very much like a back door, making it the perfect exit for someone not wanting to be noticed.

Rose cautiously pulled opened the door, keeping a paranoid eye out behind her. As she moved through the door to the other side, pulling it shut behind her, her jaw dropped. Even after so much time in the Tardis, she was still in awe of the enormous size of yet another room. It wasn't actually as big as the last one, but she had been figuring the room she just left to take up most of the compound. There was a jail somewhere here, right?

As she more quickly made her way through this room than the last one, she kept an eye out for anyone watching the area. It was eerily quiet, and very disconcerting. So unnerved was she by the quiet, she nearly jumped out of her skin when one of the piles of contraband fell into a small avalanche. She quickly ducked down and grabbed the nearest hard object to use as a weapon if necessary.

"Alright, I know you're in there! Come on out or I'll..." Rose looked at the blender in her hand, "...do something you won't like!" She mentally kicked herself for sounding like an idiot, and then stepped closer to the disturbed pile of junk.

"Arf!"

Rose shrieked and jumped, spinning around in preparation to throw her trusty blender at... a little ghost puppy. The dog sat down and stared at her happily, tail wagging and tongue hanging as he wondered what she had in her hand.

Rose rolled her eyes and let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She smiled and said, "Hello, there. Not exactly what I was expecting, were you?" Tossing the blender back into the pile, she kneeled onto the floor and put her hand up for the spectral puppy to sniff, figuring it to be somewhat like a real dog. The little pup bounced over to her hand, sniffed it, and then pounced on her, licking up a storm.

"Haha, okay that's enough. Eww, what have you been eating? Okay, that is enough!" The dog took the firm voice to mean stop and hopped down from on top of her, yipping at her and slowly moving further along the edge of the room. Rose frowned at him. "Do you want me to follow you?"

The dog kept yipping until she got up and started towards him, then ran a little ways, sniffed a bit, ran a little more, sniffed again, turned around to make sure the human girl was following, then ran some more, marked his territory, ran again...

* * *

Having long ago determined that the dog was looking for something specific, a tired Rose Tyler trudged along, hoping the dog would lead her to a way out eventually. She could go at it by herself, but the company was nice. And the dog's good mood was a little infectious.

As she walked, Rose pondered the young boy she'd briefly met earlier. What would it be like to be turned into a ghost? Especially if your parents were ghost hunters. Rose shivered a little at that thought, deciding not to think about it. And then a new thought entered her mind. What all was he capable of, exactly? The Doctor said he'd turn out to be a good guy, but what if he didn't? The Gelth would've done a number on the world if they hadn't of been stopped.

Interrupting her thoughts, the dog suddenly started barking wildly and repeatedly ran around a particular pile, before stopping and staring up near the top of it. Rose went over and looked at the area where her little friend was entranced by.

Spotting a dog's chew toy, Rose smiled before grabbing it and holding it up in the air. The dog's eyes were completely fixed on the object, tongue panting out the side of his mouth in excitement. "You want the chew toy?" The dog backed up a step and shook with uncontained energy. Rose turned around and threw the worn out plaything as hard as she could, nearly falling over when the dog literally shot through her legs, phasing in and out of tangibility.

After recovering, Rose smiled and continued in the direction of her throw. When the dog came back and laid it at her feet, she just threw it again. This process continued as they walked along the edge of the room, side-stepping the occasional pile of children's toys and broken appliances in the way, until they reached a door at the end. Getting a little tired of the junk-filled rooms, Rose didn't hesitate to go through the door, leaving it open long enough for the green dog trailing her to blast through with his prize in his mouth. But as Rose shut the door and turned around, she couldn't see her funny little friend anywhere.

"Well, wait up!" She walked a bit deeper into the dim hall, noticing that the doors had prison bars on them. Rose suddenly found herself a bit uncomfortable.

"Where'd you go?"

As she wondered about the disappearance of the ghost dog, a sad, yet somewhat sinister, voice flowed from one of the jail rooms. "Well, if it isn't a fair-haired maiden, snooping around the dungeons of the warden's castle."

Rose suddenly felt slightly cold in this dark place. She turned to look in the direction of the voice. "Who's there?"

"Just another innocent soul whose writing bothered the wrong ghost. Who, might I ask, wishes to know?"

Rose reached the cell and peered through the bars into the room. A creepy, yet compassive ghost sat on a bench, calmly staring at her with studious eyes. He smiled a little, with a bit of deviousness showing, but no more than any other ghost she'd seen. Rose got the feeling he was just a fairly harmless ghost with... was that a beat-up orange he was holding?

"What's, um... what's with the orange?"

The ghost smirked. "It's how I was captured. Nothing rhymes with orange."

Not quite knowing how to respond to that, Rose instead decided to see if he knew anything about the prison. "So, what's your name?"

He took a breath before spouting, "Ah, what's in a name? Is not a rose by any other name not covered in thorns just as sharp?"

Rose's eyebrows furrowed. "That's not how it goes."

The imprisoned ghost chuckled. "Welcome to the Ghost Zone. You'll find it's a less friendly place than you're used to."

Rose snorted. "I wouldn't be too sure about that, mate."

He narrowed his eyes. "I am the Ghostwriter. The author of all things ghostly," he said, in response to her original question.

"You certainly don't sell yourself short, do ya?"

The Ghostwriter smiled sadly. "While it is a bit of an exaggeration, I'm sorry to say there isn't a high interest in books here in the Ghost Zone. Most ghosts either go to the human world or just want to be left in their personal lairs, few of which have anything to do with literature."

Rose nodded. "So... do you know anything about this prison, ...Ghostwriter? Know any secrets?"

The Ghostwriter raised an eyebrow. "I know this prison fairly well from a story I wrote a while ago. Good research makes the story, wouldn't you agree? And I know things about shifts and weak points... The guards do have a habit of talking around the prisoners, something they should pay more care not to do."

Rose smiled. "What've you heard?"

The specter stroked his scraggly beard. "I could tell you... for a price."

Rose frowned. "I ain't lettin' you out, if that's what you want." She looked around the strange, locked door. "Wouldn't even know how if I wanted to."

"Though I'd certainly like to be free, I'd settle for a bit of... harmless information. A name, to be precise."

The time-traveler hesitated. Names could be a powerful thing. But he had something she needed, so what choice did she have. "Rose."

The Ghostwriter's eyebrow popped up. After a moment of staring into her eyes, he replied. "How... appropriate. Tell me, Rose, are you covered in thorns?"

Rose was feeling a bit anxious. She wanted to get going. Something about this place was... off-putting. "Never mind that, what have you heard?"

After a moment, the Ghostwriter shrugged. "Security is lax in all but section C; though, it will seem the least guarded at first. Head anywhere that direction," he lazily pointed away from him, "and you're home free. As long as you can avoid the few guards still around."

Rose frowned in puzzlement. "Why is security so tight there and nowhere else?"

The ghost shrugged. "A trap, what else?"

"Yeah, but, for who?"

"The guards have mentioned something about a man of medicine. Walker seems to be enamored with capturing him." The strange ghost folded his arms and _humph_ed, "It's about time the warden quit going on about that meddling half-ghost, anyway..."

"They're waitin' for the Doctor, then?" Rose felt her heart speed up. _He might not know!_

"Do you not think he'll come?" The writer cocked his head to the side.

Rose narrowed her eyes. "Oh, he'll come, alright. And he'll bring a storm along with him if he thinks I'm in danger. I better go help him, though. It's sorta... my job or something."

"Hmm... the guard said sector C. You'd do best to go to the rafters. They're the quickest way between sectors."

"Do you know how I can get up there?" Rose pushed.

"Why, what kind of writer would I be if I didn't know the... shadier areas of my surroundings?" The writer grinned heartily, tossing his beat-up orange into an abandoned corner of his cell, "Listen well, little flower..."

* * *

"Bloody... pointy-beard... ghost! Didn't bother to mention the..." Rose was interrupted as threw her hand down onto the beam, only for it to go right through it.

Again.

After quickly catching herself with her other hand, which, thankfully, did not fly through as well, she continued crawling "....fact that these...bloody rafters are so hard to crawl on!" Rose pushed her hand down just a little too roughly again, sending it and her arm through the beam and slamming her face onto the ghostly metal. She pulled back up and took a break, massaging her nose from all the abuse. "What are these things made of!?"

As Rose prepared to move on, she stopped at the sound of voices. One of them was a very welcome sound, as the Doctor's dramatic tone carried through the rafters from a room towards her right.

She quickly put on a burst of speed, somehow managing to force herself not to slip through the rafters yet again. As the voices grew louder Rose found herself entering over the top of a very large room, full of guards. The attention of all these guards were focused on the conversation between the Doctor and a big skull-faced ghost, whose voice she recognized as the warden's.

Forgetting about her precarious position, Rose leaned further in to hear better, pushing a bit too hard against her support. Suddenly, her hands fell through the beam and she pitched forward, flailing and screaming as she fell towards the floor fall below.

She heard the Doctor scream her name and saw a black and white blur as the distant floor rushed up to meet her.

* * *

**Toy Soldiers Unite...*sheepish grin***

**Now go thank the WRITER: Amazing Bluie! *falls asleep* I'm all writered out today.**

**~Catalyst**


	15. Part 15: The Trap

**Don't kill me.**

**Really, don't. I'm just a procrastinating author that promises to continue regular updating. I-If you kill me, h-how will you know how I end it? *hides under table with cardboard box shield at the ready***

**I don't own Danny Phantom, or Doctor Who.**

* * *

**Part 15: The Trap**

**Trap: (n) A position or situation in which it is difficult or impossible to escape. ****EX: _The Doctor is almost always in a difficult situation, though impossible is a word that is yet to enter his vocabulary._**

* * *

The Doctor shivered upon moving through the seemingly solid wall, glancing back at it with a sort of frightened curiosity. It made so much sense, scientifically, but the actual act of moving through walls at his own will was…_strange_. Yet, intriguing. This should come in handy with breaking in and out.

Slowly, the Doctor inched his floating board forward, not daring to touch his noisy feet to the ground. Currently, the…hall he'd opened up into was deadly quiet. Too quiet even for the dead, heh.

…But, seriously, this _is_ where the warden had placed minimal security. He should have entered into a trap of sorts…so, why was he in a hallway? There should be some giant room in which he'd trip some sort of mechanism before the "devils pincer" rained down on his head.

Up ahead, wouldn't you know it, a large set of double doors were open wide, waiting for anyone to slip inside. The Doctor rolled his eyes. '_Predictable'_. He slowly guided the board in, taking note of what should have been a cafeteria, complete with catwalks a story above for the guards to survey their prisoners, save for the fact that all of the tables had vanished. And to add to the effect of hiding a surprise, the only artificial lighting was in the center of the room.

_'What am I, an insect drawn to the light?'_ the Doctor thought with frustration, '_could you make it _any_ more obvious, warden?' _Reluctantly, and holding back a growl about the man's failure at planning surprise attacks, the Doctor tapped his hover board towards the circle of odd white-green lighting.

_'Let me guess_,' the Doctor frowned, stopping the craft and pretending to look around in awe, '_three…two…one…impact!'_

True to his prediction a bright green cascade of energy shot from all sides, several guards aiming directly for his torso. The Doctor jumped not a moment too soon, wincing as shards of the newly Swiss-cheesed hover board dug into his left side before landing, painfully, on the near-frozen linoleum floor.

By the time he'd stumbled to a standing position he was surrounded and looking up at the warden's disgusted grimace. The Doctor grinned in response, "Oh, all this for little old me?"

"Shut your trap, punk," Walker growled, "you're lucky to be alive." A specific guard whose uniform differed from the rest, and included a rather fashionable fire-stained eye patch, limped up to Walker and whispered something in his ear. The warden lifted an eyebrow. "Funny. We were expecting you to bring help…"

"What sort of help?" the Doctor wondered, feigning curiosity.

"You don't need to know!" the ghost jailor snapped, clenching his fists. "It doesn't matter now, anyway. You're never going to leave here. I'll make sure of that."

The Doctor frowned, "That's not a very nice welcome. I'm just a simpleton, passing through, thought I'd pick up my friend and my ship and then get out of your hair—" The Doctor stopped and cocked his head to the side, "That is, if you had hair to begin with."

Walker twitched. A faceless guard might have laughed in the background, but it was silenced as the warden lifted a hand, "That was real funny, _punk_." He continued, all but grounding out, "Now, before I _kill_ you and keep you here permanently, you're going to tell me what I want to know."

A number of charging baton weapons aimed themselves at the Doctor. "That box your human is hiding in," the warden commanded hotly, "What is it?"

"Box?" The Doctor faltered, "A big…_blue_ box?"

Bullet inspected their prisoner, frowning. "We uncovered unstable energy was coming off of it and…_transmutatating_ some of the ecto-energy around it."

"Bullet!" Walker hissed. "Return to your initial post."

The captain sighed, but stepped away and left the room, mumbling something about missing out on all the fun. The Doctor placed a hand in his pocket, fiddling with his screwdriver. "What was that about?"

"It'd be wise for you to keep your nose in your own business, punk," Walker warned, returning his attention to said 'punk', "Tell me about the box. I want to know how your friend got inside, why we can't, and what it's doing to the energy around it."

The warden leaned in, a dangerous glint in his eye, "If you don't start talking _right now_ we'll just impound the entire thing into dust," the bones in his hands rattled as they scathed against one another hauntily, "with your human still inside."

"Oh," the Doctor responded in kind, with an equal level of dark seriousness creeping into the hard set of his jaw, "I don't think it's going to be that simple."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you see," he gestured to the surrounding guards, "you could take every single one of those ghosts and pit them against the Tardis, and I guarantee, my Tardis would win. Hands down. It's going to take a lot more than just a few manifestations of energy to tackle _that_."

"Tardis?" Walker casually crossed his arms, "Well, look at that... a name. Hereabouts, that's information enough to take down an empire, much less a little _box_."

"Not my box," the Doctor shook his head, mirroring the warden's movements while very, very subtly shifting one step to the left. "That machine's been through more in her lifetime than most ghosts will for eternity."

"I'm sure we can prove your statement false." Walker retorted, "Your human and your device will be destroyed, punk."

"No, because, if you'll notice, you've just told me Rose was hiding in my Tardis, and I just told you that you can't get in there, _so_…" The Doctor grinned, "Logically speaking, there is absolutely no way you could do any harm to her. Which _means_ your threat is basically moot." A soft, victorious glimmer entered his eyes, "Anything else you'd like to bargain with?"

Walker's response was covered by a sudden shriek echoing off the ceiling as a humanoid blur plummeted to the ground below. "Rose!" the Doctor shouted, knowing there was no way he could save her. As he watched her falling body, a streak of black burst onto the scene, catching the girl and stumbling downward into the circle of guards to land, shakily, next to the Doctor.

Danny's wide eyes glanced once at the Doctor, once at the warden, and then fell to the panicked human clinging to his neck. "Um…well, I—I guess I found her?"

"Ghost child," Walker hissed in greeting, allowing a mocking expression to slip into place as he moved back to concentrate on the Timelord, motioning his men to start moving in. "Just one question, Doctor." His suave expression peeled his lips across sunken teeth, "Would this be something to bargain with?"

The Doctor swallowed. "Yes. It does put a bit of a damper on things, doesn't it?"

"For you." Walker gestured to the surrounding army of guards, "Arrest them!"

* * *

**Amazing Bluie is the best editor. Ever. :) Blame him for having me get this up (finally). I might have been later without him.**

**~Catalyst**

**p.s. Telepathapprentice, I don't know telepathy. ;) Get an account so I can reply to your wonderful comments!**


	16. Part 16: The Shield

**Hullo! Don't kill me. The zombies have first dibs.**

**Danny Phantom and Doctor Who belong to whoever it is that got their greedy fingers on them. Not me. My fingers is too broke. …Yo.

* * *

**

**Part 16: The Shield**

**Shield: n. A device or force that serves as a protective cover or barrier. EX: _ A shield can hold off an enemy's charge long enough for a plan to form, however __rudimentary._**

* * *

As the lines of Walker's small army closed in on the three from all sides, Danny and Rose pulled themselves up and prepared for a fight. Rose didn't actually know what she _could_ do, but she figured it would help to make herself look like she knew.

The Doctor was busy calculating a number of ways that they could escape, yet each possibility failed somehow. With so little knowledge of ghosts and their world, there was not much he had to work with. And it looked like their time had just run out, as the guards weaponry took on an eerie _whine_ and, with a splitting cackle, fired.

Without a thought, the Doctor and Rose both ducked and covered their heads, waiting for an impact that never came. Two startled, mortal eyes glanced up to stare in awe at the green dome of a shield that glowed around them, keeping the bombardment of blasts those batons and guards at bay. The Doctor beamed at the sudden boon of extra time. "Great work, Danny boy! This may buy me enough time to figure something more permanent out."

Danny, who was slowly starting to look more stressed, managed to grumble, "Yeah, great, just hurry it up. I don't know how long I can hold this up without draining my energy too much to fight when it goes down." To emphasize his point, he shifted his feet below him to a more sturdy position.

The Doctor gave a quick clap of his hands as he said, "Right, of course. Now let me see…" After that, he started pacing in the small space available, mumbling to himself.

Rose looked outside, hoping to find something useful. Her eyes landed on the distant warden, who was staring back at her. His gaze was solid, impossible to avoid. Rose shuddered without really knowing all why – it was like his dried sunken eyes were trying to burn through the protective bubble with sheer force of will.

And in this world, she wasn't entirely sure that was still impossible.

* * *

"Whee!"

Another slew of boxes flew past, tumbling over each other in their newfound glow. The Box Ghost dove between them and came up to a coat rack with a hat and coat draped over it, resembling a human figure. The Box Ghost stopped and stared at it suspiciously for a moment, before crying out, "BEWARE!" He quickly spun away, dancing in the air with his magical boxes inside of his magical box.

He'd been playing blissfully for a while now, quite entertained by this strange and alien place. There were so many wonders, and he could scarcely keep up with all that this could mean. Instead of caring to contemplate at all, however, he simply _did_ – thought became action and action became thought in the most delicious fulfillment of obsession he could ever hope for.

Slowly, the Box Ghost found himself drifting out of the dressing room and back into the console room. This confused him, as he didn't remember wanting to leave. There were so few boxes in this room, and so very many in the other. But somehow, the Box Ghost found himself drawn to something other than a box for the first time in such a long time.

The glow of the center of the console fascinated him, and he circled around, staring at the central column. He felt his eyes pull down to a small hatch on the side of the base, where some type of presence seemed to be emanating behind the small door. The simple-minded specter floated down to the panel and paused.

He wasn't entirely sure why he continued drifting forward.

* * *

A few minutes – an eternity – Danny decided as he felt his strength giving way. Holding the shield up any longer would make it extraordinarily difficult to fight his way out to… wherever they were going to go. Danny frowned at that thought, then turned his concentrated eyes to the Doctor, "_Plan?_"

The Doctor spun around to face him and smiled widely. "Simple. Get into the Tardis, and fly away!"

Danny gritted his teeth, and may have rolled his eyes if not for the strain. "And how do we get to the Tard…thing?"

The Timelord frowned. "Okay, maybe not so simple." Scratching his chin, the Doctor added, "Still working on it, though."

The shield around them flickered for a moment, causing the two not pouring their energy into their surroundings to tense up. Danny replied in a terse voice, "Work on it a little bit _faster_, please?"

The Doctor nodded and ramped up his thinking, while the attack outside had increased with the notice of the occasional flickering of the shield. "Danny!" He snapped his attention to the half ghost, eyes wide. A sudden thought had struck him, and he whipped out his sonic and aimed at the floor, scanning. "If anything of the human world can move through solid objects here, can we just dive through the floor?"

Danny glanced at the ground and shook his head, his fingers clenching in energy as he shifted his concentration to words. "No, otherwise you'd be having a hard time standing there. We could get through a wall, but the floor's been coated with something. So far as I know, Walker doesn't know about it – or else this place would be covered in it."

The Doctor nodded, putting aside thoughts of human-stopping floor wax for later. "We can move through the walls, though, yes?" Danny grunted an affirmative. "So, if we can get through the guards and to a wall, they'll have to go around and we can just keep running? Think you can distract them?"

Danny inspected the mass of guards clawing tiny holes into his shield and the pitch of his voice went up. "_All_ of them?"

The alien frowned. The shield around them flickered again. They needed to go for whatever chance they could get. "Just distract as many as you can! Rose, are you ready to test just how fast you can run?"

Rose stood and smiled nervously. "Since when haven't I liked a good run?"

The Doctor winked at her. "That's the spirit! Danny, do you have a good distraction in mind, yet?"

Danny turned around enough to look at the Timelord, biting his lip as he replied, "I think I have something in mind, but it will have to be quick and you'll both need to duck and cover your ears as soon as the shield goes down."

The Doctor nodded, for a moment thinking he saw some sort of deep sorrow embedded in the teen's face, but whatever it was vanished before it could be recognized. "Understood. All right, boys and girls," a smile of insanity lit up his face, "Allons-y!"

Danny yanked his arms from the side of the shield, allowing it to start to evaporate. As he did so, he took a deep breath. With the Doctor and Rose crouched, covering their ears as well as they could, Danny let loose a quick burst of sonic energy—his most defensive and powerful _wail_. Those unprepared for it fell to their knees, and the two time travelers got up and ran for the closest wall.

However, the energy he'd put into the shield was showing its ugly face – the guards were recovering far too quickly. Danny had to forget about the possibility of catching up to the other two, as he rushed any guard that dared to look less than disoriented. He drew as much attention to himself as possible, hoping to pull the swarm away from his non-ghost companions long enough for them to reach the closest wall.

Unfortunately, his attention-centering tactics had little effect on so many. Just as the Doctor reached the wall, with Rose two steps behind him, he heard her yelp as a sudden strand of ectoplasm wrapped around her upper body, binding her movements and throwing her off-balance to fall mid-run.

The Doctor was spinning to grab her without a second thought, but another guard had beaten him to it. The Doctor dashed aside, avoiding another guard's shot, and reached down to snatch a baton from a recovering sentry. Taking only a second to figure the mechanics as he zig zagged back towards Rose and the two ghosts holding her, he reversed the settings and freed his companion.

The amazing feat actually didn't do much good at the moment, as Rose was being held hostage. However, she now had a much better chance of getting herself free from her captors if something distracted them long enough. The Doctor looked at Rose, and the sea of green entities swirling towards him. He bit his lip, and his eyes met hers – and his grin was a little less kind, and a little more desperate, "I'll be right back," he whispered without her hearing.

With a dash in the other direction, he did the very last thing anyone expected him to do.

He headed for the warden.

* * *

**Anyway! Guess who wrote this chapter? Yeah, he's pretty good at encouraging me to get this thing going and finished by now. Or not, since he did write this chapter months ago and has been prodding me nonstop to post. Amazing Bluie - you're epically dedicated!**

**Now leave me alone! )**

**He's far more dedicated than I, for sure. He's got an epic awesome SUPER MEGA CROSSOVER starring both Danny Phantom and Doctor Who, with each chapter crossing over with a different show/movie/book. It involves virtually EVERYTHING else! It's... amazing! XD Ahhhhhhh, puns. **

**The story is Bad Wolf: Phantom Agents. Yeah. That should hook you straight off. :'D Go read~! **

**fanfiction .net/s/6366633/1/Bad_Wolf_Phantom_Agents (delete the space between fanfiction and .net)  
**

**Off to Poland,**

**~Catalyst**


End file.
